


Only For You

by tarialdarion



Series: McDanno SmutBucks [12]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Danny "Danno" Williams, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Gags, M/M, Possessive Steve McGarrett, Power Bottom Danny, Riding, Top Steve McGarrett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 00:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14659827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarialdarion/pseuds/tarialdarion
Summary: Prompt: Steve tries something new - letting Danny take control and ride Steve like there's no tomorrow - and finds himself loving it, can't wait to repeat it over and over again.Possessive!Steve from week 1 and power bottom dom!Danny from week 2, so why not both?





	Only For You

Danny gave Steve a dubious look. “You sure about this, babe?”

“Yeah.” Steve said, breathlessly, a hint of a blush on his cheekbones. “I trust you.”

Danny smiled sweetly at him, reaching up to brush a kiss against his cheek. Rocking back on his heels, he cleared his throat, gently pushing Steve back to lay on the bed. “Strip.” He demanded, and Steve quickly obeyed, lifting his hips to slide his pants and underwear off, kicking them over the side of the bed. Danny nodded. “Good.”

“Only for you, Danno.” Steve winked, and Danny rolled his eyes.

“Even when you want me to be in charge, you’re still a mouthy motherfucker.” Danny laughed, throwing off his own clothes and standing next to the bed, eyeing his partner’s naked body spread out on the bed, just for him. He licked his lips as Steve’s cock thickened against his thigh and his own cock twitched and hardened at the sight. He climbed on to the bed, straddling Steve’s hips and leaning down to capture his lips in a kiss. Steve made a pleased sound and gripped Danny’s shoulders with his hands.

Danny pulled back quickly, giving Steve a stern look. “Hands off.” He ordered. “You get to touch when I say.” Steve’s eyes widened for a moment before he slowly lowered them, looking up at Danny through his lashes. He let go, laying his arms next to his side. Danny sat back, reaching down to grab Steve’s wrists and pulled them up over his head to grab the headboard. “Stay.”

Steve took a deep breath and closed his eyes, gripping the headboard tightly. Danny nodded approvingly and leaned back down, covering Steve’s body with his own and kissing him passionately, licking into his mouth until Steve was groaning into the kiss, rolling his hips upwards against Danny’s.

“Gag or blindfold?” Danny murmured into Steve’s mouth.

“Gag.” Steve said without hesitation. “I want to see how my cock makes you feel. I want to watch you fuck yourself with my cock. I want to watch you be mine.” Danny grinned, kissing Steve’s nose before sliding off and walking to his closet. He came back with a tie and Steve cocked his head.

“No ball gag?” He asked, and Danny shook his head.

“Possession goes both ways, babe.” Steve’s gaze darkened, and he submissively opened his mouth for Danny to gag him easily with the tie, knotting it behind his head. “Comfortable?” Danny watched Steve carefully as he moved his jaw slightly and nodded at Danny, eyes smiling where his mouth could not.

“Good.” Danny breathed, climbing back on top of Steve and gripping the hair at the back of his neck, pulling his head up from the pillows. He ran the edge of his teeth down Steve’s jaw and Steve moaned, the sound muffled by the gag. Danny mouthed at Steve’s neck, biting a mark into the skin and admiring it. He hummed, pleased by the sight, and sat up, leaning over to grab the lube.

“I gotta say,” He started, snapping the tube open and coating his fingers, “when we got home, and you got that look that normally means you have a spectacularly bad idea, I was concerned.” He leaned forward and reached behind himself, pressing a finger inside while gazing down at Steve’s lust-blown pupils. He groaned at the feeling, pushing back against his finger. “You sayin’ that you want me to ride you until you scream was unexpected.” Steve made a noise, his hands gripping the headboard tightly, resisting the desire to touch.

“Yeah, you like watching me, don’t you?” Danny teased, his voice breathy as he opened himself up, pushing another finger inside. “You want to be inside me, claim me?” Steve moaned into the gag, his hips undulating upwards, seeking friction for his hard cock but Danny raised himself until he was hovering over Steve on his hands and knees, balancing on one hand in a show of strength that sent a hot flush through Steve.

“I love letting you fill me up.” Danny rasped, three fingers now fucking in and out of his hole. “Making you lay there while I fuck myself on you is so good, Steve.” Steve’s cheeks were flushed, and he was gazing at Danny with lust-glazed eyes, rumbling something into the gag in his mouth. “You look so pretty like this, all spread out for me.”

Danny pulled his fingers out and moved until he could grab Steve’s cock and slide the leftover lube across his cock. He swirled his fingers around the head and Steve groaned, arching his back at the frisson of heat that raced up his spine. Danny grinned and lined up, sinking down onto Steve slowly, savoring the feeling of Steve inside him. Steve’s hands were gripping the headboard so tightly that his knuckles were turning white and Danny took pity on the headboard.

“Touch me.” He purred, sliding up before sinking back down quickly. Steve let go immediately and grabbed Danny’s hips in a bruising grasp. Danny moaned, beginning to fuck himself on Steve’s cock. Steve thrust his hips upward to meet Danny’s movements, driving deeper inside the tight, wet heat until they were both groaning. Steve’s cock hit Danny’s prostate and Danny hissed. “Fuck, Steve, fuck  _fuck_.”

Steve grinned around the gag ferally and fucked upwards, making sure to hit that spot that made Danny see stars over and over again until Danny was shaking above him, cursing hoarsely. “Yes, Steve, fucking  _yes_. Want you to come inside me, show me I’m yours.” Danny pinched Steve’s nipples, rolling them between his fingers and Steve shouted, the sound muted through the gag.

Steve let go of Danny’s hip with one hand and quickly gripped his cock that was slapping wetly against Steve’s chest as Danny rode Steve’s cock. He stroked Danny in time with their thrusts until Danny swore loudly, coming over Steve’s hand and chest. Steve felt Danny’s internal muscles clamp around him as Danny sat down hard and shook through his orgasm above him. The sparks building through Steve coalesced into a fire that rushed through him and he came with a cry, pressing up into Danny as far as he could go.

Danny leaned forward, letting Steve slide out of him and got up unsteadily, flailing around to find a cloth to wipe themselves off. He tossed it over the side of the bed and carefully removed the tie from Steve’s mouth. “How’re you doing?”

Steve coughed and smiled at Danny. “Perfect.”

Danny glanced down at his hips, noting where there would be bruises tomorrow. “Yours?” He said, knowing Steve would grin happily and pull Danny against his chest tightly.

“Mine.” Steve whispered into Danny’s hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](https://tari-aldarion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
